pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Oliver Sacks
Der Arzt Oliver Sacks (* 9. Juli 1933 in London - 30. August 2015 in NYC), Neurologe, ist als Schriftsteller durch populärwissenschaftliche Bücher zur Neurologie bekannt geworden. Seine Fallgeschichten erklären komplexe Krankheitsbilder und die Funkionen im Gehirn. Er vergisst dabei nicht, den kranken Menschen im Mittelpunkt zu sehen. Sein bekanntestes Buch war "Der Mann, der seine Frau mit einem Hut verwechselte". Die Titelgeschichte dieses Bandes wurde 1987 Gegenstand einer gleichnamigen Oper von Michael Nyman. Oliver Sacks erzählt in dem Buch zwanzig Geschichten von Menschen jenseits der „Normalität“. "Eine winzige Hirnverletzung, ein kleiner Tumult in der cerebralen Chemie – und wir geraten in eine andere Welt." In seinem 2008 neu erschienenen Buch "Der einarmige Pianist", zeigt Sacks den Lesenden die Welt der Musik im Klein- und Großhirn. Er beschreibt ihre Folgen, wenn sie Menschen zum Bspl. mit Demenz berührt. Ihr zutiefst emotionaler Charakter und dessen mnestische Auswirkungen läßt an Lehrmeinungen über Gedächtnisfunktionen zweifeln. Zur Zeit lebt und unterrichtet Oliver Sacks in New York an der Columbia University. Werke von O. Sacks * Migräne (1970), ISBN 3499199637 * Stumme Stimmen, (1989) ISBN 3499191989 * Der Tag, an dem mein Bein fortging (1989), ISBN 3499188848 * [[Zeit des Erwachens|Awakenings: Zeit des Erwachens ]] (1989, auch gleichnamiger Film 1990), ISBN 3499188783 * Der Mann, der seine Frau mit einem Hut verwechselte (1990), ISBN 3499187809 * Eine Anthropologin auf dem Mars (1995), ISBN 3499602423 (7 weitere Fallgeschichten, u. a. über den Landschaftsmaler von Pontito (Italien), die Architektur-/Tierwissenschafts-Professorin Temple Grandin) * Die Insel der Farbenblinden (1997), ISBN 3499605600 * Onkel Wolfram (2001), ISBN 3498063529 * Die feine New Yorker Farngesellschaft. Ein Ausflug nach Mexiko (2004), ISBN 3894054808 * Der einarmige Pianist. Über Musik und das Gehirn. Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek,2008. 352 Seiten. ISBN 3498063766 (Amerikan. Original: Musicophilia: Tales of Music and the Brain, 2007, ISBN 9781400040810) * The Mind's Eye (2010, engl.) ** dt: Das innere Auge. Neue Fallgeschichten. Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek, 2011. ISBN 978-3-498-06408-2 Filme Verfilmt wurden von ihm bisher: * 1990: Zeit des Erwachens (bei Wikipedia.de) * 1999: Auf den ersten Blick (bei Wikipedia.de) Neuere Zeitungsartikel * Sabbath. In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 14. August 2015 (Volltext). * My Periodic Table. In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 24. Juli 2015 (Volltext). * Mishearings. In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 7. Juni 2015 (Volltext). * My Own Life. Oliver Sacks on Learning He Has Terminal Cancer. In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 19. Februar 2015 (Vorschau). * The Joy of Old Age. (No Kidding.) In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 7. Juli 2013 (Volltext). * This Year, Change Your Mind. In: The New York Times. Sunday Review, 21. September 2010 (Volltext). Medien Literatur über … * Interview mit O. S.: Schimpansen tanzen nicht. In: Der Spiegel 11/2008 vom 10.03.2008, S. 146-148. * Volker Hagedorn: Musik vergisst man nie. Die Zeit, 23/2008, S. 57-58 Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage - Englisch * Artikel über Oliver Sacks bei Wikipedia.de Siehe auch * Musikbegriffe für Altenpflegerinnen * Henry Marsh, GB Das Trauerspiel mit Pfle.W. Auch dieser Artikel wurde zunächst im ehemaligen Pflegewiki 1.0 veröffentlicht; siehe liste der autorInnen dort. Inzwischen wurde das PW2.0 durch verschiedene unabgestimmte Schritte der Admin so verändert, dass die ehemaligen AutorInnen dort die von ihnen publizierten Artikel nicht mehr aktualisieren oder bearbeiten können/dürfen. Dies betrifft Hunderte Artikel. Hier Beispiele aus der Liste von Nonamenurse (n3). Schade für die Wiki-Idee, noch schlechter für die Pflegecommunity, die dort angeblich von einem Verein in Witten/Gelsenkirchen “…Freie Informationen für die Pflege e. V.“ auch noch steuerlich gefördert geboten bekommt. Nein, von Zensur oder kleinlicher Bevormundung wollen die Herren natürlich nicht sprechen (Für immer heißt für immer). Sac Sac